


Not a Fucking Sap

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Come Eating, Dominating From the Bottom, M/M, Piercings/Tattoos, Pliroy, Restraints, Smut, past JJBella, underage (Yuri is 17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Sit the fuck down," Yuri said. He pointed to the center of JJ's chest and added, "and take your fucking shirt off."





	Not a Fucking Sap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [nsfwyurioweek](https://nsfwyurioweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, day 3, dominant Yuri.
> 
> My regular partners in crime [ShadesofHades](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades), [Ashii Black](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack), and [Icicle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icicle) looked at this first! (They usually do.)

"Sit the fuck down," Yuri said. He pointed to the center of JJ's chest and added, "and take your fucking shirt off."

"Kitten, don't you think this is a little much?" JJ asked, as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You don't have to be so violent."

"Yes. I do. I hate you, remember?" Yuri growled and stalked over to JJ where he sat on the chair, now wearing only his boxer shorts. Obnoxious red. Tattoos all over the place and a pierced nipple. Yuri hated h… hated how much he liked it. His mouth was parched just from the sight of JJ, all that muscle, the lanky height, the stupid bad boy markings that belied his religious upbringing.

"I know that isn't true," JJ said smugly, and Yuri wanted to slap the smile off his face. Fuck JJ. Why did he have to be _right_?

"I'm gonna shut you up with my dick," Yuri threatened, dropping his jeans to the floor and jabbing JJ in the chest, right into the tattoo he wore over his heart like a badge. It was the open petals of a rose, a heart shape in the center, with the letters _Y.P._ in script.

"And another thing—" Yuri snapped, as he curled his fingers and clawed through the tattoo hard enough to leave behind tiny drops of blood. "—you fucking shithead, why the fuck did you tattoo my fucking initials on your fucking chest?"

"Because I love you," JJ said simply, shrugging. "You were the one who stuck around when Izzy left."

Yuri wanted to deny that, to pretend it hadn't happened, but they had been at Skate Canada last season when Izzy broke up with JJ suddenly, and he hadn't had anyone else. Yuri had just lost the gold to another upcoming skater, and he'd felt weak. He'd _been_ weak, and when JJ had knocked on his hotel room door, Yuri had let him cry in his room until dawn.

It was definitely weakness on his part when he'd tried to cheer the stupid idiot up by sucking him off, but JJ had stopped crying, finally. He'd fallen asleep pressed against Yuri, and Yuri had lain awake even longer, wondering what he was doing.

When Otabek had gone home to Almaty the year of Yuri's first Grand Prix Final gold, Yuri had been so certain that he was in love. He'd had every symptom: the pounding heart when Beka was near; the sweat under his arms when Beka smiled at him; the inability to think of anything else when he was around.

But Yuri had been only fifteen then, and fifteen year olds rarely meet the love of their lives and have that person stay. And Beka hadn't stayed.

Sure, they were still friends, and Beka was oh-so-sweet about how he let Yuri down gently, but the heartbreak had stung for quite awhile.

There was no way Yuri was going to admit to anyone that now, at seventeen, he was more than half in love with JJ, and that the way he felt was stronger, deeper, than what he'd ever felt for Beka.

But he was definitely not going to fucking tell JJ. He was still angry inside, all the time, and while Beka had made softer emotions feel all right, JJ was still just a fucking full of himself moron, and Yuri really hated his heart for betraying him.

"Yes, well, it may be true that I was there when she left, but God, JJ, don't you have any self-respect? Or, fuck. I wish I had some, because I don't wanna be your rebound."

"Just come here." JJ held out his arms. "You're not a rebound, Yuri. You showed me your heart that night. And I've learned a lot from you."

"Yeah, like how to fuck," Yuri muttered. JJ had been so pure, innocent like the driven snow, when he'd sucked him off that first time. JJ had protested, something about his religious beliefs and waiting till marriage, but Yuri had swallowed him down and JJ had gone stock still and silent.

He hadn't stopped Yuri.

"That's true," JJ replied. "I'd very much like to fuck you now."

"Fine." Yuri walked around the chair—wooden and thankfully sturdy, because even if he was still slender and didn't weigh very much, it had to hold the two of them for what he had planned—and lashed JJ's wrists to the back of the chair.

"Yuri-chan?" JJ asked uncertainly. He pulled against the restraints, but Yuri had tied him securely. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something new," he answered absently. He came back around and knelt in front of JJ. He yanked on his underwear, and JJ lifted his ass a little so Yuri could get them off. JJ might have sounded concerned about being tied up, but his dick didn't seem to mind: it was already hard. Good, that was okay; Yuri was hard too.

"You can't touch me," Yuri explained. "I'm in control, got it? Although if you need it… safeword is 'King JJ'."

JJ nodded, his lips quirked in a little, secretive, fucking _annoying_ smile.

"If it helps you sleep at night, kitten…"

"God, just shut your mouth," Yuri said, rolling his eyes. "Just keep your eyes on me." He swayed his hips as he walked backward a little, and then he smiled, the one he saved for JJ. It wasn't mean, something most people would probably have expected; no, it was soft, silent, a sultry curve of his lips that conveyed both how much he lied about liking JJ and how much he always wanted to fuck the idiot.

"Don't fucking take your eyes off me," he murmured, and snagged the lube from the table behind him. He coated his fingers, and while JJ watched, that dopey smile gone, his eyes deep blue and pupils dilated, he lifted one leg, pointing his toes at the ceiling.

He held the position as he reached behind him and worked a lubed finger into his ass, urging it past his rim. When it slipped inside, he fingered himself almost roughly, because that was the way he liked it. His hole opened around him, and so he added a second finger.

JJ visibly swallowed and squirmed in the chair. Yuri kept his eyes trained on JJ's blue ones—on his face—though. He didn't need to stare at his cock—he didn't care about that.

His body softened around his fingers, welcoming them in deeper, and Yuri scissored them for a minute longer, mostly just to watch JJ's face, before he pulled them out with a messy "pop" sound. He brought them to his mouth and licked them, then sucked them briefly.

JJ's eyes were wide, his lips wet as he kept licking them over and over.

"No," Yuri snapped. "That tongue is for me."

JJ gave him a surprised, quizzical look, as if he couldn't understand what Yuri meant, but Yuri knew he wasn't stupid. Yuri dropped his leg and stepped closer, knowing his lithe grace and flexibility would make JJ hot, and drizzled lube onto JJ's dick, using his fist to spread it around. Then he raised his leg, bending it at the knee as he climbed onto JJ's lap and hooked his leg behind the chair. He balanced on the other leg, foot on the floor, as his hand came and curled around JJ's cock, bringing it to his hole.

The rim was a little bit inflamed from being coaxed open, but Yuri knew everything would be fine as soon as he got JJ inside of him. He pressed down onto JJ's dick until the head popped past the rim, then slowly slid down until he didn't have to balance on his foot anymore. Then he linked his arms around the nape of JJ's neck and linked his feet behind the chair.

With one more forceful press downward, he took it all, his ass pillowed on JJ's rock hard thighs as his cock curved up deep inside him.

"Oh… fuck… _Yura_ ," JJ moaned, and even though he couldn't touch Yuri, he could still move; his lower body strength was unbelievable, even for a skater, because he was so tall. He bounced Yuri on his lap as he thrust up, rocking them both and making the chair creak.

Yuri ground down in response, feeling JJ's precome add even more slipperiness to his insides. His own dick rubbed with delicious friction against JJ's equally hard abs.

He turned his face up and showed JJ what he meant when he said that tongue was his, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss, sucking on JJ's tongue even as his body sucked JJ's cock into him every time it started to slip free. His ass wanted this as badly as his mind did.

He tried not to think about how much his heart wanted it, too.

Kissing JJ sloppily, Yuri kept time with the rhythm JJ set as he rode him, the chair continuing to creak and scrape against the floor as they moved; it got louder as they moved faster. JJ was pounding him good and well, and Yuri was no longer kissing him so much as breathing heavily into JJ's open mouth, their lips sliding messily together with their combined spit.

JJ's chest was sheened in sweat, and it make Yuri's cock wet as he rocked forward so that, with every press inside of JJ's cock, he could rub against JJ.

"'m getting close," Yuri groaned, moving faster. He brought one of his hands between them and, in between every thrust, he pulled on JJ's nipple ring. The stupid thing was custom made, a bar that pierced the tender flesh of his nipple and had a J on either side. "Fuck, this thing is stupid," Yuri said, more of a whine, really, though he'd deny that forever.

But it was okay, because JJ whined too and sped up even more, hips now bucking arrythmically as his cock filled Yuri out. Yuri forgot to mess with the ring and just splayed his palm over JJ's chest—it was probably covering his tattoo, but Yuri didn't know because his eyes were shut—and he relaxed his muscles back onto JJ with just as much force.

The noises the chair was making were now drowned out by their combined thick breathing and moaning as they crept closer and closer to the pinnacle. Yuri dug his fingernails into JJ's pectoral, feeling them break the skin as he dropped down harder and harder and ground his dick against JJ's belly.

"Fuck! You better come first, you asshole," Yuri yelled, feeling his balls go heavy and tight. His stomach muscles contracted and his hole fluttered around JJ's intrusion. Yuri ended up making a fist against his mouth, biting his knuckles to keep from coming until JJ did.

"Little… little bit more, kitten," JJ promised. He canted his hips up roughly, going so deep Yuri sucked in a breath and felt JJ's cock jostle against his prostate. He gyrated his hips in return, and then JJ's mouth was out of reach as he threw his head back.

Yuri forced his eyes open and watched JJ's face contort with the power of his orgasm as it ripped through him. He buried himself fully within Yuri that last time and jizz soaked his inner walls.

Thankful he'd managed to retain control to the end, Yuri finally let himself freefall into pleasure, ass clenching JJ tightly, spurting onto JJ's chest and belly. A glob landed directly in the hollow of his pulse point and as JJ breathed, his heart hammered and made the come jiggle and drip down his neck.

Yuri stayed seated on JJ's lap for the moment, leaning forward to lap at the come on his neck.

"You kill me every time," JJ remarked, out of breath. "I'm always reborn with you, Yuri-chan."

"Is this some God nonsense?" Yuri asked, finally lifting off JJ's cock gingerly. He rubbed at the swollen rim of his hole as he got back to his feet. "If it is, shut up. I'm not a sap."

"No one who knows you would ever think you're a sap, Yuri," JJ said, sounding sleepy. "Could you untie me now? I need to lie down and crash for awhile."

Yuri fingered his ass a few seconds more, enjoying the sting and burn, and then sucked the come off his fingers before trotting behind the chair and untying JJ.

He might be king of the rink—or so he thought—but he was _definitely_ not king of the bedroom, Yuri thought with satisfaction as JJ literally curled up on the floor, on the rug.

"You should sleep in a bed, you idiot," Yuri said, but JJ just snored in response. "Okay, fine, you're _my_ idiot, so I guess I can deal."

Yuri hoisted JJ into his arms and carried him to their bed, dropping him onto the mattress slightly harder than necessary.

Then he snuggled up beside him, but he didn't sleep, he just closed his eyes and listened to JJ breathe.

It made him happy. Like a fucking sap. Goddammit.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
